


Shadows on Your Skin

by moonsins (powerdragonmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After Sex Sex, Aged-Up Character(s), Based on Sinnian's Beautiful Art, Cuddles, F/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, cute sex, ninette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/moonsins
Summary: Heat and fire turn into burning embers as Nino and Marinette enjoy their night together, hoping to catch their breaths in each other's arms. However, it doesn't take much to reignite the fire between them, even as the sweat on their skin cools in the evening air. Marinette can't help but appreciate the game of shadows that play out along his skin and she wants nothing more than to chase them 'til sunrise.





	Shadows on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinnian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sinnian).



Marinette smiles as she snuggles closer, captured in the wonderful afterglow of sex. Satisfaction fills her and even in her exhaustion and heavy breaths, she feels completely at ease. Her upper body remains uncovered by their bed sheet and she can feel her skin tingle as the sweat on her cools. She presses kiss after kiss along his shoulder, giggling at his happy sighs of approval. 

The evening shadows play along his body, painting him in light and darkness. He is beautiful, soft, and oh so warm. 

With a final lick up his neck, she leans back, resting her head back against the pillows and finding victory in Nino’s deep moan as she runs her hand up his chest. Her other arm wraps around his back to play with the short hair at the back of his head. 

Her smile and bliss grows as she feels his lips on her forehead. His hand on the small of her back pulls her closer. Their bare chests press against each other and she feels sparks light up her being everywhere he touches her. His other hand runs up and down the curve of her hip and she sighs. 

“That was amazing,” he whispers, his lips moving along her forehead, pressing kiss after kiss along her temple, her hairline, her cheek. Their lazy laughter fills the air. 

“You’re amazing,” Marinette says, answering his kisses with more easy caresses. 

His hand moves, squeezing her ass before reaching in between their pressed bodies. 

“I love you, babe,” he says as his fingers run along her lower lips, where she is still wet and sensitive. 

“I love you,” Marinette gasps and Nino kisses her forehead again as he works her towards her pleasure once more. Her breaths become heavier and heavier, desperate pants that leave her mouth as she ducks her head back into the crook of his neck, her hands wrapping to hold him close, fingers digging into his skin. 

Still so sensitive from their earlier lovemaking, Marinette’s legs shake, a fighting battle between wanting clamp around his hand or to open to his touch. Her back arches, pushing her breasts up against him even harder. Her nipples are hard and the feel of his warm skin on her has her melting, gasping, breaking apart. 

His finger brushes her clit and she bites down on her lips, holding back a scream that escapes her as a muffled squeak. 

“Mari,” he whispers.

A breathy moan is all she can answer with. “Ahhh…” 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

She shakes her head, clawing his shoulders. Her nails dig into his skin as if she could get any closer to him, but she needs him closer, craves him, even so soon after having him inside her, she needs more. 

Nino moves, his body tilting to lean her back against the bed, to sprawl her out as he presses against her side, his fingers still playing against her, stroking along her heated skin as he lines his fingers against her entrance. 

Her hips move, seeking him, needing him, wanting him so, so badly, but instead he slips away and she whimpers, only to shout as he suddenly flicks his fingers. The action sends shocks through her, sparking each and every nerve ending and she reaches to grasp the pillow behind her, her eyes squeezing shut as he continues on, building her up and up and up. 

“Nino!” she gasps. 

His voice is low and she can feel his lips and hot, hot breath against her ear. “Mari,” he says, “You’re gorgeous. I love you so much.” 

She tries to come up with a reply, her mouth forming an automatic, “I love you”, but Nino’s lips wrap around her earlobe and instead she moans, falling apart as his teeth nip at her skin, playfully biting as his fingers continue, finding the spots that make her squirm, make her shiver, make her pull on his hair. She shifts her hips, hoping for more. 

“Does this feel good?” he asks, already knowing the answer as Marinette nods frantically. 

“Better than me inside you?” He asks as she groans. His voice drops, suddenly lower and darker and it sends shivers down her spine. “Better than when I’m making you scream my name over and over… like earlier?” She can practically see his eyebrows wiggle even with her eyes shut and she huffs a breath. But when he pinches her clit, she can’t help the noises that escape her. 

“B-both, both… good,” she rambles on, breaking into a whimper as his hand pauses. Her eyes open immediately and she grabs his wrist, pulling him closer. “No!” she almost shouts, “Don’t stop! Please, please, please don’t st — ”

Nino smiles before leaning over her, capturing her lips with his own, cutting off her desperate pleas. She moans into his mouth as his fingers move once more, this time faster, rougher, harder. His tongue soothes her, running along her lips and she quickly parts her mouth, humming with delight, tugging on his hair, and groaning when he bites her lower lip. She can feel his dick on her thigh, growing hard again, and she shudders in anticipation. 

Nino follows the curve of her neck, retracing the hickeys that have already started to form from their earlier activities, licking along her collarbone before following her heartbeat. He leans, moving down the bed as his nose runs along the valley between her breasts. Her hands are back on his shoulders, unsure about whether to pull him back to her lips or push him down to where his fingers continue to move, continue to tease, continue to crack fireworks that threaten to burst within her. 

He kisses her chest, at the spot where her heart beats loudest, and at the exact same moment his fingers enter her. It feels like she’s being spontaneously broken apart yet placed back together all at once. The pleasure is almost unreasonable in how good it feels, how complete and wonderful he is as his thumb strokes her, his fingers moving in and out, setting an ever increasing rhythm that pulls sobs and moans from her. 

Marinette feels his tongue circle her breast before he pulls her nipple into his mouth; and when he sucks her skin she feels her back arch off the bed. Her head presses back into the pillows as stars burst in her eyes, blinding her to everything but the pleasure inside of her, the touch of his fingers as he brushes that perfect spot. 

And then he bites her, a gentle nibble that lights her aflame, burns her to ashes. It sets her on fire. 

This time she covers her mouth to muffle her screams. His fingers move on inside her, curling just right as she writhes beneath him, cracking and smoldering. 

“Ahhhhhh!” 

His hand pushes hers away from her mouth as he covers her lips once more, kissing her through her orgasm as she feels herself breaking apart, feels him hold her together. His hands are gentle, soothing her through her pleasure until she falls boneless against the bed. 

Nino pulls her to his chest, cuddling her once more and pressing another kiss into her messy, sweat-soaked hair. Marinette sighs, lips fluttering along his chest in thanks as they stay there in each other’s arms once more, blissful. 

After a few moments, Marinette seems to have caught her breath. Her hand runs teasingly down Nino’s stomach, following a trail of hair before grabbing ahold of his cock. He’s hard. 

“M-Mari,” he sighs and she smiles, swiftly finding the energy to prop herself up, using her extraordinary strength to push Nino flat on the bed. Her leg swings across him as she straddles him, smiling widely as she settles on his dick. He moans, and she dazzles at the thought of hearing all the noises she can pull out of him, getting him to beg for more, to return the favour over and over again until sunrise. 

“Okay, Pretty Boy,” she grins with a wink, bringing one of his hands up to her breast. She delights in the blooming blush across his face and his soft, gentle squeeze. “Your turn now.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration for [Sinnian's](http://sinnian.tumblr.com/) amazing work completing the 30 day NSFW Challenge, I thought I would finally share this piece inspired by sin's [Day 1 - Ninette Art](http://sinnian.tumblr.com/post/169894220256/30-days-nsfw-challenge-not-just-with-otps-lol). Thank you for sharing your wonderful art and inspiring us all!!


End file.
